Highly available networks include multiple servers or management application instances that are each capable of handling requests in concert. During normal operation, the servers operate in parallel, processing different portions of the network traffic. In the event that one of the servers goes offline, network traffic intended for the offline server is automatically routed by way of a Server Load Balancer (SLB) to another server that is online. In this manner, the overall availability of the service is not significantly impacted by the loss of one or more of the multiple servers.